


bringing alex home

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, but like... super angst, i don't want to spoil anything but the character death is... maybe not gonna last who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: Alex goes missing during a mission without a trace. After exhausting all avenues, the DEO close the investigation and Alex's death is officially confirmed. Maggie believes Alex is alive when she starts finding phrases and symbols that she believes will lead her to Alex's location. Come hell or high water, Maggie is determined to find Alex, and bring her home.





	bringing alex home

**Author's Note:**

> this came out of nowhere and i have nothing else planned or outlined so i'm going off the cuff and will be making this up as i go along. if i remember to write more. i'm terrible at multi chapter fics so if i don't update it, my bad. i'm also starting my new job on monday, i really didn't think this through but hopefully i can keep up
> 
> it's unbeta'd and unedited and i'm a crappy writer so to those who read this, good luck and thank you
> 
> hope you enjoy, and remember that this is angst with a happy ending :)

Everyone thinks she’s crazy when she tells them about it. They try again and again to convince her that Alex is gone, that she died during that mission. But every other agent made it out alive and no one saw Alex die. No one saw anything. Hunting aliens was always a tricky business and the DEO, more specifically J’onn, had interrogated the aliens they had captured to find out if it had any cloaking abilities, or memory wiping abilities. It did not. Alex had, by all accounts, simply just vanished.

Kara, as Supergirl, knocked down doors and dangled CADMUS agents off sky rises. As Kara, she did as much as she could. But being a civilian didn’t work nearly as well as showing up at people’s doors as Supergirl. In two weeks, Kara and Maggie had made their way through all National City. J’onn and James patrolled, and Winn had his nose in his computer for days at a time, taking breaks only when forced to do so. They worked endlessly, through day and night, to try and find Alex, to no avail. After a month, the DEO officially threw in the towel. J’onn claimed that they’d exhausted all avenues of investigation and that the only possible outcome is that she died and that there is no body to recover.

Kara flew into a rage, she nearly blew out her powers in anger, and the only person who could get close enough without harm was Clark. Maggie knew she wouldn’t be the right person for Kara to talk to right now because as much as the team couldn’t see her anguish, her pain, her grief, it was ever present. It was in the shadows under her eyes, in the slant of her shoulders, and the sluggish way she walked. Alone, it was the endless tears, laying in the dark, in silence. No sounds from herself, just the humming of the refrigerator, the whir of the air conditioning, and the sounds of traffic six floors down. The thrumming life of National City being the only thing reminding Maggie that life existed outside of that apartment. Outside of Alex’s bed, Alex’s sheets, Alex’s clothes.

\--

Maggie didn’t approach Kara for a week after J’onn closed the investigation. In fact, it was Kara that came to her. Standing in the hallway of Alex’s apartment building, hesitant to knock. And when she finally did, she half expected Alex to be on the other side, and Maggie had hoped, wished against all odds, that it was Alex in Kara’s place. But they knew it was fruitless wishing. That Alex wasn’t coming back. It was just them now. Then Kara spoke. The first words Maggie had heard in three days, outside of the mindless television programmes she had had on.

“I thought, I don’t know,” she paused, looked away and took a breath. “That maybe we could sit together. We don’t have to talk, I just want to feel close to her.”

Maggie didn’t verbally respond, didn’t trust her voice. She nodded and opened the door further and Kara walked in, slowly and unsure. As if she was a stranger in this place. They perched on the couch, and didn’t speak again, for a while. Kara played with her hands on her lap and took quick glances around the apartment. Maggie was staring at the mantle, right into the eyes of Alex, a photo she’d placed there of herself, Kara, and Eliza.

“I miss her. More than anything.” Kara’s head shot up. Maggie had spoken, broken both of their stupors.

Kara nodded slowly, in response. “I can’t believe she’s gone, I keep expecting her to knock on my door, or call me about the DEO, or text me something about you. But it never comes.”

They fall into silence again.

It goes like that for another week, Kara comes over to the apartment and they sit together and sometimes they speak, sometimes they don’t. At one point, they turned the television on, before turning it back off. The silence was better.

Kara went back to the DEO, being Supergirl full time. She went back to Catco that week, too. Maggie knew she should. That the captain wasn’t going to let her spend more time away from work than she already had. She’d already extended her bereavement leave into vacation time, but her captain knew why she was gone and wouldn’t pester to her to return too soon. He’d rather a cop on his force that wasn’t distracted than one who couldn’t speak more than one sentence to Kara every few days.

The funeral is on Saturday, Kara tells her when she comes over that night. Eliza is arranging it with J’onn, Maggie scoffs but is grateful that J’onn is helping. It’s already Thursday, Maggie doesn’t think she has enough time. But they don’t have a body so it doesn’t take that long to put together. Maggie jokingly, morbidly, asks if it’s going to be an open casket. She doesn’t even have the energy to feel bad about it when she sees Kara’s face.

Saturday arrives too soon, and the air is thick and stuffy. The balcony doors wide open and the AC on doesn’t change it. Maggie realises that it isn’t the apartment, it’s her lungs. It’s her heart. She feels heavy with sadness. But she goes through the works. She showers, and she does her hair in a tight bun, applies little makeup but enough that the dark circles under her eyes are less noticeable. She wears a black dress, down to her knees, formal and understated. Her dress blues would have been somewhat appropriate given the circumstances, Alex being buried known as an FBI agent. Maggie knows there will be some fellow officers there to pay respects, dressed in their own. But she feels suffocated enough, that would make it worse. Knowing that she will eventually go back to work, fighting crime and keeping the streets safe, without Alex by her side.

The funeral is quiet, only a small number of people show up. Kara can’t stop crying and, selfishly, Maggie wishes she would. Because no one else is, James had wiped a tear away but even Winn had managed to keep it together. It’s a sad affair but in Maggie’s mind, grief stricken and depressed, her only thoughts were of how she was truly alone now. They all had each other when this was over. But Alex was all she had. The glue that tied them, to her. Her mind telling her that if anyone should be crying, it would be her. She knows, objectively, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she’s being unreasonable but Maggie doesn’t care. As she watches the empty casket be lowered into the ground, she closes her eyes and hopes that when she opens them, she will wake up and this will all have been one hell of a nightmare.

 _1…2…3…_ Maggie counts towards 10 before opening her eyes. She didn’t wake up.

\--

Maggie finds a book. The funeral had been over for nearly 12 hours when she spies it on the shelf, having holed herself back up in Alex’s apartment as soon as she could leave the wake in Kara’s apartment. The book is titled “Cyropaedia” and Maggie notes that it sounds like something Alex would have read at some point. She eyes the cover, before wandering towards the couch and settling back into a cushion. Cracking open the spine creates a puff of dust that flies around, as if the book had been on the shelf, unopened, for years.

There is something written on the first page, below the title of the book. Written in English, and more confusingly, or perhaps eerily, in Alex’s own script. She whispers it aloud:

_"meet me where the dead ships live”_


End file.
